vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinkgirl234
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 秘密ノ金魚 (Himitsu no Kingyo) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Amandelen (talk) 09:59, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: SoundCloud links Hello Pinkgirl234, As long as they're official upload by the authors themselves, all links are acceptable. We already have some pages links to official SoundCloud uploads in case you're wondering how the links should be named. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 07:35, July 30, 2016 (UTC) There's a guide here on whose translations we accept on the wiki. Unfortunately, Despair Media uses machine translations (which are VERY unreliable, as they even mistranslate the simplest sentences) and is therefore not a translator whose translations we accept on the wiki. If you want to add a translation to the wiki, please make sure that the translator is on this list and that the translation is made after the date that might be mentioned in the description of the translator. I hope this answers your question =). Amandelen (talk) 08:12, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! That's very kind of you =). I hope you enjoy yourself while working on the wiki ^^. Amandelen (talk) 13:37, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Copy and pasting lyrics Hey Pinkgirl234, That's completely OK, as long as the Wiki where you got the page from is credited on the bottom of the page (otherwise it violates the CC-BY-SA license) it should be fine =). Amandelen (talk) 09:13, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Romaji Titles Standard and A Request Hey Pinkgirl234, Since the romaji used by the author is "Mono wo parapara kowasu", we should rename the page to that and change what is written in the infobox to that. We've also done this with other pages, so I don't think this one should be an exception. Feel free to rename it. Also, を can be read as both "wo" and "o" and on Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki we tend to use "o". So "Mono wo Parapara Kowasu" and "Mono o Parapara Kowasu" would both be correct transliterations of "物をぱらぱら壊す". Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 16:43, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: A question Hey Pinkgirl234, I think your edits are very useful, actually! Updating view counts is somethings users often do not like doing, but it is important to keep pages updated. Also, it's really nice that you add Questionable, Explicit, and Epilepsy templates when necessary. It is quite easy to forget adding these, so it's good to know that someone will add these templates when they find these pages. Also, the song page you made was really well done! Apart from two really small things you forgot (adding the "Duet original songs" and "Vocaloid original songs" categories and making the title bold) it was completely following to the guideline. If I had to give some criticism, I would say that you should round off the view count updates a bit more. We have some rules on that: Viewcounts should always be rounded down. If a song has less than 1,000 views, it should be rounded off to one digit: 8+, 60+, 200+ If a song has 1,000 views or more, it should be rounded off to two digits: 1,200+, 34,000+, 160,0000+, 1,400,000+ Those rules are in place to prevent people updating view counts when there is not such a big difference (and thereby preventing "spam", as to say). For example, when a song has 40+ views, and a week later it has 300+ views, it is a relatively big change. However, if another song has 40,440+ views, and a week later it has 40,700+ views, it's relatively not as big of a change as the previous song. That's why we made that rule, to make sure that pages only get updated when there is a relatively big difference. Lastly, I just want to say that you shouldn't really worry if your edits are good or not. If you were really doing something wrong, I (and probably some other editors as well) would call you out on it. So if that doesn't happen (which it hasn't), you should be all good =). Sorry for the kind of long message, but I wanted to answer your question properly. I hope you have a nice day ^^. Amandelen (talk) 09:13, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Google translate lol 良い一日、支那を持っています sort of doesn't mean anything, but I would probably take it to mean, "it's good that I own China for one day". Unfortunately, Google translate is not up to scratch when it comes to English/Japanese translation because the questions you ask yourself when you write an English sentence are largely unrelated to those you ask when you write a Japanese sentence. Since Google translate doesn't know the context, it's impossible for it to translate sentences correctly. If you use it to communicate, you could be writing nonsense at best, or at worst the opposite of what you intend! If you're interested, listen to some Google translated songs on Kathleen Reese's YouTube channel. I've split my sides laughing. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:02, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Romanizing Japanese language I'm not sure what you mean. I can transliterate (romanize) Japanese and more or less Greek and maybe a tiny bit of Cyrillic but that's about it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 12:13, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Yes I can romanize Japanese. You said "as well" so I wasn't sure whether you meant other languages. Why do you ask? Can I help you with something? ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:56, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Ah, so you want to know if I can help with writing Romaji of Japanese songs? Sure. Sometimes there are some difficulties like they write one word but sing another, but generally it should be OK. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:20, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Pera frost says Tsuki no ie is a cover in the description :/ So i'm just gonna remove the thing about the number anyways and just put their comment on their song description Hazuki's blog is still up, but as far as I know she's disappeared completely off the internet and probably won't come back/make any new translations And forgetful subs posted this list: http://forgetfulsubs.tumblr.com/post/159996634161/active-vocaloid-translation-channels (though, not everyone on the list is "recommended" so you'll have to sort through it yourself)~Raine Re: English "T"ranslation or English "t"ranslation Hello, There's not really a "correct" one, although I think that "English 'T'ranslation" is used more. If you have any other questions, feel free to contact me again =). Amandelen (talk) 17:40, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Ayana Cray-Pas? Hello, It's a bit of a weird one, so I understand why you think it's wrong. "クレパス" is a type of crayons that are trademarked as "Cray-pas" in placed outside of Japan ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sakura_Color_Products_Corporation "By 1924, Sakura invented the first-ever oil pastel that combined oil and pigment, which was patented globally as the "Cray-pas (クレパス)" trademark."]. That's where it comes from. It's not wrong, but thank you for the concern! Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 17:33, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Translation Requests You can ask for a translation, but depends how busy I am at the time, whether the song is within my level of ability, I don't dislike it and it's not too rude. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:22, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: An official(?) English translation cleared Hello, Thank you for your concern. I looked into it, and while it's true that no one is credited for the English translation, you can still edit it. This means that it was made by the community and not be the producer itself, so it doesn't count as official. I hope that clears things up a bit. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 15:05, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Regarding Ayana Cray-Pas again Hatsune Miku Wiki says that it's supposed to be read as "あやなくれぱす" (Ayana Kurepasu). My answer to your previous message explains why the page title is "Cray-Pas" here, so I won't comment on that now. I however can't find an official statement by the producer that it's supposed to be read that way (but HMW is often very reliable when it comes to reading the kanji, so I'm assuming they're correct). I hope this answers your question. If it didn't, please feel free to message me again =). Amandelen (talk) 10:54, March 10, 2018 (UTC) If the question is about how to say 彩愛, then GUMI sings "ayana" when it appears in the lyrics, and it is listed as a real girl's name in jisho.org. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:22, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Vacío Lleno Hello, The translation by the producer themselves is their own interpretation of it, so it's probably better to add that to the page. Amandelen (talk) 12:03, April 24, 2018 (UTC)